Try Once More
by PhantomofErik
Summary: Title subject to change. A month after Christine leaves, she is having second thoughts about going with Raoul. She leaves her wedding to find the Phantom. Story from both Christine and Erik's point of view. Hope you like it.
1. The Wedding

**Christine**

My nerves were on edge as I looked at myself in the mirror. It had been a month after the accident at the Opera Populaire and I had dark circles under my eyes. I had never slept well since that night. Every time I start to drift to dreams, I can see his face; not a face of horror and anger, but one of compassion and understanding. The look in his eyes as he told me to leave, leave him and forget him, to go with Raoul was enough to break my heart. My last glance at him before I left his world of night... I shall never understand him, why he let me go instead of staying with him like I promised I would. I don't think think I want to understand him. But there was nothing I could do now; I've passed the Point of No Return.

I sighed and grabbed my make-up, taking it and covering the shadows under my eyes. I was going to look my best no matter what I felt. I stepped a bit away from the full-length mirror, looking at myself one last time before the time came.

Meg came into the room a few minutes later, shutting the door behind her. She was wearing a dress that almost replicated mine: a long white dress embroidered with small flowers around the hem. She set down her boquet and gave me a hug, smiling happily. "You look beautiful, Christine," she said, releasing my shoulders.

I smiled, "Thanks, Meg," I replied, "And thank you for being with me today; it really means the world to me."

Meg's grin few and she nodded, "Anything for you, Christine. You've been my friend for so long, it's the least I can do."

She helped me for a bit, doing some finishing touches on my hair, then grabbed her boquet, walking out the door. My nerves continued to rise as it came time for me to go out. No one would be escorting me, since Father had been dead these past nine years; I would have to face this alone. Oh, how I wished for my Angel! He had always been there for me when I was alone after my father died, until I left him not too long ago. I got only a little bit of confidence when I knew I would see Raoul's face at the end, my future husband.

My confidence diminished as I thought more of my Angel... I hadn't seen or heard from him since that night. I turned my face. I tried not to think back on my chioce, a last desperate attmpt for me to stay with him, and it had worked until he told me to leave. The more I thought about it, the more I questioned myself.

Did I make the right choice? Should I have stayed with him despite what he said? I loved Raoul, but not on the same levels as my Angel. He was my teacher, my guardian... He was like a father to me.

I shook my head. I couldn't go through this, not with indecision, uncertainty and question in my heart and mind. I let a single tear roll down my cheek and carefully slipped out of my dress, hanging it back up. I changed back into my casual dress and went out to Meg, a few tears streaming down my cheeks as I hugged her, "I can't do it, Meg," I cried, "I can't do it."

Meg hugged me in return, "It's because of him isn't it?" She asked. I nodded, "I can't stop thinking about him. It feels like when I left him, a part of me stayed with him." I paused for a moment, "I think I love him, Meg."

Meg released me and stared for a few moments, "So who will you choose? Raoul or the Phantom?" She asked.

I wiped my tears and turned from my friend, going back into the small side room. Glancing around, there were many boquets of flowers, set in colorful vases around the room. My eyes stopped on a spot unbetween two of the vases. There, covered by other varieties of flowers, sat a beautiful red rose, a black silky ribbon tied neatly around the stem. I advanced toward it and slowly, delicatly, picked it up, fearing as if it might shatter if I held it too tight.

See it made another tear fall down my cheek and I clutched the rose close to my chest, think that if I did might bring him closer to me. He hadn't forgotten me, maybe still had feelings for me. It must have been there since this morning, before any of the other flowers arrived, yet it seemed as fresh as if it was just placed there. I went back to Meg, certain of my decision.

"I'm going to find the Phantom."


	2. Returning To The Past

**Christine**

Meg gave me a confused look, "Are you crazy?" She asked me, "Why would you go back to that murderer when you can marry Raoul right now?" She asked, not believing what she heard me say.

I gave her a bit of a cruel look, and turned my back to her, "You know nothing of him," I said sadly, "You don't know what he's like."

"I know he's a murderer and deserves to die," Meg stated in the same manner I did, "That's enough said for me to judge him in the way I do." She put her hand on my shoulder and turned her toward me, "Why do you care for him, Christine?" I asked, still just a slight edge of cruelness in my voice.

I shook my head, "He's just..." I started to say. It was hard to describe what he meant to me, "Without him, I would be nothing, Meg. He gave me a voice and he is my Angel. I can't abandon him, no matter how much I might love Raoul, I love him in a different way, on a higher level than Raoul."

"Well, you left him after the fire," Meg pointed out.

"He told me to go," I replied, "I didn't want to deny his wishes. But now that I think more about him, I realize that he did it because he loves me, and I've learned to love him in return."

Meg thought for a bit, then finally sighed, "Do what you wish, Christine," She said, almost sadly, "If you love him more than Raoul, you should be with him. But are you sure he'll want you after he told you to go?"

I shrugged, "I don't know," I replied, "I hope. If not, I will come back and marry Raoul without hesitation. First, I have to find him. I don't know where he went after the fire."

Meg nodded, "Good luck in your quest then," She said, "My prayers are with you."

I gave Meg another hug, "Thank you, Meg," I said, releasing her, "I'll see you again, or I'll write."

And with that, I walked out the door, my rose still grasped in my hand.

I walked slowly to the ruins of the Opera Populaire. If was late afternoon, the sun starting it's descent on the horizon. The streets were just mildly crowded and I made it there without stopping. I stood before the front doors, still slightly gleaming though mostly charred. I advanced up the steps and through them, beginning my quest here, figuring he probably didn't leave.

Glancing around, the main room was blackened, yet you could see the splendor and beauty beneath the ashes. I slowly walked through the vast room, walking into the theater. The grand chandelier still lay in the orchestra pit, the diamonds sparkling in the dim light that flooded through the windows. The stage was the worst of all, almost nothing remained. The props from "Don Juan Triumphant" were still in place, everything just as it was a month ago.

I sighed at the sight, then continued toward my dressing room, closing the door behind me. I was a bit surprised to see that it was in fairly good condition. I stood by the door, looking at the large mirror at the other end of the room, remembering that night he took me to his home. A whole new world lay beyond that glass. And I guessed my Angel lay somewhere in the darkness it held.

I walked to it and gripped the edge, letting it slide easy to the right, revealing the candlelit corridor. I closed the mirror behind me and walked slowly down it, clutching the rose closer to my chest as I advanced into the cold night that was the Phantom's realm.

I finally reached the gondola and climbed carefully inside, grabbing the pole and pushing myself along the passageway toward music's throne, hopefully where I would find my beloved Angel.

The gate was open and I went through it, entering the candlelit chamber, I brought the boat to a stop on the shore and laid the pole again the stone wall, glancing at my surroundings. Everything was as I remembered it, except for the shattered glass that lay scattered around the room. I saw some broken mirrors against the walls, shattered by a violent beating, no doubt by the Phantom in his anger.

I went through the various rooms and didn't spot him, I advanced toward one of the mirrors, the only one covered by a curtain. I lifted the heavy curtain, resting it above the mirror to reveal a hidden passage. This was probably how he had escaped, leaving no trace except the broken mirrors behind.

I looked behind me, glancing to the boat. I should leave now, but I was determined to find him and that is where this passage might lead me to. I looked back to the dark corridor in front of me. I took a step into it then found myself in darkness, the curtain closing behind me as I followed the hallway.

I continued down it until it opened up wider and I gasped softly, figuring out where I was. I was in Box Five, the Phantom's box. I turned around quickly, ready go back to the lighted chamber, but stopped suddenly and took a step back. In front of me, I saw a dark shape, nothing visible except for a white mask and two, piercing blue eyes.


	3. Angelic Reunion

**Erik**

I hid in the shadows as I watched Christine stand in my box, my black cloak wrapped tightly around me so I blended in with the darkness. It had been a while since I had seen her and she looked as beautiful as ever, dressed in a casual, white lacy gown. Her form seemed to glow just slightly in the pitch black of the theater below, bringing out her features.

She turned back around and stopped when she saw me, though I didn't moved, standing completely still as I leaned against the wall. She stood her ground as well as I started to speak, "I told you to leave, Christine," I said lowly, almost threatening, "Why do you disobey my commands?"

She stared at me for the longest time before answering, almost in a trance, "Why do I need a reason to come see my Angel?" She asked, taking one step toward me.

I didn't move, "Because you're Angel told you to forget him and never return," I replied, "I ask again. Why have you returned? I thought you had your precious Raoul."

She turned her gaze away from me, folding her hands in front of her, "Raoul and I were to be married today," She replied softly, "But I couldn't go through with it." She paused and turned back toward me, looking me in the eyes, "Because I was thinking too much about you."

I returned her gaze with a curious one. Why would she think about me on a day as glorious as this? Her wedding day? "How could you possibly think of me when you were about to be married to the man of your dreams?" I asked, "How can you even think of me after that night?"

Now Christine was silent for a long while, turning away again as if she was thinking of the right answer. Or afraid to tell it... Finally, I was tired of waiting and left her presence, not sure if she knew I did or not. I left silently and went back to my home. I walked to my organ and took my cloak off, draping it over the chair of my desk. I sat at the organ bench and pulled out some old music I had composed years ago, beginning to play. After a bit, I recognized them as arias I had written for Christine when she was just a child.

As I played, this particular piece brought back memories for long ago, some that had almost been forgotten. The night I had sang this to her, she asked me why I wouldn't show myself to her. I replied with a simple answer that a young child could easily believe: "Angels cannot be seen, only heard." That wasn't the real reason though. I didn't want her to be frightened because of my face, and I had come to like her and was afraid of showing my feelings to her. I was brought back from my memories as the song ended. As it did, one question still remained in my mind:

Did I still love Christine? And did she love me in return?


	4. Is This Love?

**Christine****  
**  
I thought about his questions for a while. I knew the answers, yet didn't know how he would react. I came back because I loved him, but the question was: Would he accept me back into his life? He told me once he loved me, that last fateful night I had seen him...Was that statement still true?

I turned back toward him to tell him my answer, but found him nowhere in sight; he had disappeared like a wraith in the night. I sighed. I should have suspected him to do that. He wasn't really the social type; he preferred to be alone. Yet I couldn't help thinking that he didn't mind my presence, rather enjoyed it. He never acted as if he didn't want me there, except for that night, but that was a different matter. entirely.

I sighed lightly again and started to follow the dark corridor that led me here. I wasn't going to come all this way without even talking to him. Who is he? I didn't even know the man's name; the only thing I knew was that I loved him and wouldn't leave without at least getting a few answers, and maybe persuading him to let me back into his life.

I came into the candlelit chamber again, my Angel sitting at his organ. He appeared to have just finished a piece, for the notes still echoed softly against the walls. I walked slowly up to him, a bit nervous, yet I didn't know why. We had been friends, teacher and student, for so long I shouldn't fear talking to him, but I was more nervous than I had been in my entire life.

I walked silently up behind him, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. He didn't move, almost didn't notice my presence next to him, yet felt him flinch ever so slightly at my touch, almost a bit startled, "Hello, my Angel," I said softly, keeping my hand on his shoulder.

I stood on his masked side and he turned toward me a bit, then back in front of him, "Hello, Christine," He replied.

I was silent for a bit, unsure of what to say, then sighed and finally spoke, "I have the answer to your question," I said softly, "Why I couldn't forget you like you asked me to do."

He turned more toward me now, obviously intrigued. He was silent, though looked into my eyes with that piercing stare of his, curious and pleading as he longed to know the answer.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I met his request. I moved closer to him, meeting his gaze, "I couldn't forget you for obvious reasons. You were, and still are, my teacher and lifelong friend; I couldn't forget you after all you've done for me." I paused for a moment, turning away for a bit then back to him, "And because I love you,"

**Erik******

I stared at Christine for the longest time, then turned my face to the ground. Well, that answered one of the questions I had, yet the other still lingered in my mind. Did I love her after all that had happened?

She crouched down to my level, tilting my face back toward her, "Please don't push me away again," She said mournfully," Why can't it be like it use to be?"

I shook my head, "Times change," I replied, "Now you know who I am and why I hid from you."

She stared at me, placing a hand on my mask, "This is no reason to hide," She whispered.

I closed my eyes at her touch, but before I knew it, she had curled her fingers around the edge, pulling it off before I could stop her. My hand shot up to my face by habit, and I turned my face to the ground, ashamed.

She looked at me sadly, "As I said before, this is no reason to hide from me, "She repeated, kissing my hand on my face, "Please, Angel," She pleaded, curling her fingers around mine as if to pull them off.

I kept my fingers pressed on the side of my face, staying silent for a while, "I let you leave for a reason, Christine," I said softly, looking up at her, "You deserve a life better than this. I've lived my whole life in darkness; I don't want you to have the same fate."

Her chocolate brown eyes looked into my sapphire ones, "Will you at least tell me your name?" She asked gently.

I never broke her gaze as I thought for a moment. I hadn't had a name in so long... "Erik," I replied softly, "turning away from her, "My name is Erik."

She nodded and continued to stare at me, "Well, Erik, will you answer me one question?" She asked softly.

I looked at Christine," And what might that be?" I asked.

She sighed and turned away, then back at me.

"Do you love me?"


End file.
